Christmas Spirit
by Loveisamysterybutwhy
Summary: Someone's getting there Christmas Spirit on. But who? Be warned it's kinda perverted at th end. Yaoi so don't read if you don't like!


**Do you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh GX?! I don't!!!!**

"Jesse!" called out Jaden as he ran towards him. Jesse stopped and waited for him. He wondered what he wanted, but don't get him wrong, he likes Jaden's company, but it's not like him to run after him and have a worried look on his face.

"What's up, Jaden?" he asked when he had caught up.

"Is it true your leaving tomorrow?" he asked with a sad look on his face. This broke Jesse's heart.

"Yeah, I'm leaving to go back home. After all I was only a temporary transfer student." Seeing the disappointed look on his face had him sad too. "But don't worry we can spend the day together, and after that we can call and write to each other."

Jaden didn't reply. He simply walked off without saying a word to him. Jesse felt bad for hurting his feelings, but what did he do to make him not speak to him?

He sighed and continued walking to his dorm; his original direction.

**Later**

Jesse was laying on his bed relaxing. It was about 8:00, but he wasn't feeling tired enough to sleep. Something was on his mind, and it wouldn't go away. He sighed and rolled over in his bed. Then his pocket started to ring.

He got up and pulled his cell phone (yeah a cell phone not a PDA or whatever) and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Jesse, it's me Jaden." he said. Jesse was glad, he thought it was going to be one of those fan girls that followed him from Europe, that keep trying to steal his clothes.

"Hey Jaden, what's up?" he asked. Usually he just comes to his room or waits until the next day to tell him something. I guess whatever it is, it couldn't wait.

"I was wondering, can you meet me in front of the Slifer dorm?" he asked. 'Slifer dorm?' Jesse thought.

"Yeah sure. Why– " Jaden hung up before he had a chance to ask why. Well this was his last day at Duel Academy. Might as well spend it with Jaden, who knows when he will ever be able to she him again.

He grabbed his coat, put it on, and walked out the door to go meet him.

**A couple of minutes later**

Jesse saw the slifer dorm come into view, and then he saw Jaden standing outside waiting for him.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for me out here in the cold," he said.

"No that's ok. I wasn't waiting for too long. Do you want to come inside, away from the cold?" he asked.

"Sure." He was pretty cold, though he didn't see how the slifer dorm would be any warmer inside then it was out.

They both stepped inside Jaden's room, and to Jesse's surprise, it was nice and toasty. (I love to say that! Toasty!)

"So why did you want me to come over for?" asked Jesse.

"I wanted to give you this." He held out a small bow that was wrapped neatly. (Did I mention this has some O.O.C.?) "Merry Christmas, Jesse."

"Wow, you didn't have to give me anything you know. I feel bad now, I didn't get anything for you." He took the box and unwrapped it. There was a card inside. He picked it up and flipped it over. His eyes whitened. He couldn't believe Jaden gotten him this. (Ok, I have no clue, but it's a card that has something to do with Rainbow Dragon. Sorry I'm not that creative to make a card up.)

"Do you like it?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah! How did you get it? Rainbow Dragon is ultra-rare itself, and this must be ultra-rare times 1000! Man, this is so cool! I could kiss you!"

"I would like that," Jaden mumbled.

"What was that?" Jesse said as he looked up. Jaden laughed it off.

"I said I'm glad you liked it!"

"No you said you would like that..."

"No I didn't!" he said quickly denying it.

"Yes, you did say it, didn't you?"

"Nah-uh!" But to Jaden's sunrise, Jesse stepped foward and pulled him into a lip-lock. However Jaden did nothing to stop it. He just deepened the kiss, which proved Jesse's theory right. Jaden was gay like himself, he did like him, and he is a good kisser.

They broke away from the kiss so the could breath.

"Now, what did you say before?" asked Jesse.

"I said I would like you to kiss me." Jaden pulled them into another kiss.

**Now while those two are getting their "Christmas Spirit" on, let's see what's going one with Sho and Ryo**...

-I walk peer through the room, quickly shut it, and get a nose bleed-

**Um... I think I want to keep the rating of the story down so I wouldn't telll you what's happening in there.**

Ryo and Sho are sleeping in Ryo's bed. Sho has his arm around Ryo's waist and Ryo has his arm around Sho's shoulder-back area.

You guys thought that they were doing something naughty, didn't you? You guys though they were getting their "Christmas Spirit" on weren't you!

I know I did. Heh heh.

_**END**_

Please review. And be honest about what you thought!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, my computer's WordPerfect 10 isn't working. It didn't even had "foward" in the spell check!!!!


End file.
